Yue Kurayami
Yue Kurayami (ゆえ くらやみ, Reason of Darkness) is former Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division turned rouge after his Shinkūmyōfication. He was the adopted brother of Tenmu Kurayami and presumed deceased while searching for Tenmu in the Valley of Screams. He is the main character of the Bleach Fanfic written by Fenix-Sama. Appearance Yue is a moderate height shinigami, that is undercover at Karakura High. He wears red shirt and black pants, with a long black coat. He has black hair and black gloves with the index and middle fingers missing, he has odd colored yellow eyes and is mischievous. Personality Yue is laid-back, carefree and like his zanpakutou spirit. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Yue has stated that he does not like losing. Although he is a little self-centered he will still do any thing so his friends will not get hurt. He does not always get along with Tenmu, because he constantly likes to claim he is superior to Yue. Background Childhood Like Tenmu, Yue died young and spent most of his life in the Soul Society where he was raised by an elderly couple, the very same that raised Tenmu. He lived in the Junrinan of the West Rukongai and was there for many years up until when Tenmu caused the lightning strike, which took out most of the 1st Rukon and set many homes ablaze, it was then his adopted parents sent him to the shino academy to study and become a shinigami as well as to look out for his brother. Time in Shinō While in Shino he met and befriended his teacher, Shōyō Shakyamuni and was taught a great deal from him, and under him at a young age Yue gained the power to call forth his zanpakutou, which proved to be a pain as it instantly transformed into its shikai form and never resealed. He didn't learn his zanpakutou's name until graduation and he heard its spirit call out its name which was Tennōtsume and he finally saw its spirit as a carefree female clad in red robes and sporting blonde hair. Recruitment into the Thirteenth Division Shortly after graduation, Yue was drafted into the Thirteenth Division by Captain Amaririsu and after about two years he was promoted to eighth seat of the division, a few years after he moved up to fifth seat. During his time with the thirteenth division he learned how to communicate with his zanpakutou spirit and finally learned how to control it thus allowing him to learn its techniques which also marked the day that his captain saw his potential. Promotion to Vice Captain & Departure After he learned his zanpakutou's true power he was able to be promoted again, this time to Vice-Captain which pleased him. He strives to be captain by trying to learn his bankai in the time hes vice-captain, wanting to be the captain of the ninth division but this is short lived as the spot vacated by Captain Madara Kawahiru was filled by another Kawahiru by the name of Sengetsu which angered him greatly as just before that happened he was on the verge of obtaining bankai. He subsequently quit trying to obtain his bankai claiming that his efforts were for naught and when he discovered his brother had defected he went searching for him and was lost in the valley of screams. Synopsis *The Deathgod and the Reason *The Reason and the Assassin Powers and abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: His spiritual pressure has been noted to be able to change the temperature in an area when he is angered, this level of power was abnormally high for a vice captain level shinigami at the time, but since he has not earned his bankai yet, even with this he could not reach captains level. Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his speed, making it easier for one to attack. Shunpo User: He is very well versed in the use of Flash Steps and can out maneuver most users of this technique only being beaten by the Goddess of Flash herself, Seireitou Kawahiru, and His Brother. During his time as Vice Captain, He was always first on the scene for battles and used his speed as an edge in dealing damage quickly. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack in conjunction with his shikai. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Kido Expert: Yue is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during his battle with Tennōtsume, he used a level 63 binding spell without the incantation Zanpakutō Tennōtsume (天王爪, "Heavenly Kings Talon"; literally meaning "Talon crafted by the heavenly King") is the Zanpakutō owned by Yue and it takes the form of golden claws usually worn on his right hand or hanging from his waist, this is a constant release Zanpakutō. Shikai: Due to Yue's constantly released Shikai, it always take the form of a golden claw. This claw has wave like symbols on both sides of the blades. It constantly shines with a bright golden light in every direction, which may blind anyone looking directly at it, even Yue. Past the claw is a brownish yellow fur that covers half of the glove. Under this is a brown metal that protects Yue's hand. In the middle is a yellowish wood that is the undercover of the metal, adding more protection to the hand. Bleach manga; Chapter 1, Page 1 :Shikai Special Ability: As a combat type it doesn't really have many special abilities and such, but what it can do is easily pierce any armor it comes into contact with and when infused with his reishi he can fire condensed pulses of golden energy at his opponents. ::Kinraikou (金雷光, Golden Lightning): A technique in which Yue pulls his claw back as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of his claws and launches it towards his opponent, in the form of an energy blade projectile. ::Inazuma (稲妻, Flash of Lightning): Yue is able to condense large amounts of golden energy around his claws before firing it as a blast that resembles a tiger claw. He has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, Page 1 ::Shutokkan (朱突貫, Scarlet Lightning Attack): His strongest attack; His claw glows and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy, from the end of each claw (max: 3). The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular reishi attacks, by using thrusting motions. ::Wakerune (分ける値, Divide the Dimension): This technique is different when compared to Tennōtsume's other Shikai techniques, as it involves the opposite of reishi collection. It allows Yue to cut through dimensional space and creating dimensional portals, similar in principle to the Garganta technique. Unlike many of the other techniques, Tennōtsume is not capable of keeping this technique constant for long periods of time, because the portals only stay open for 5 minutes at a time. Shinkūmyōfication After his defection from the soul society he roamed the dangai searching for Tenmu. It was during this time he found his way to the Valley of Screams where he proceeded to become a blank as he lost his memories gradually. Lost in the Valley his blank self came across Ashe and with her help he reclaimed his shinigami powers, but he evolved past it and gained Shinkūmyō powers as well. Shinkūmyō Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis': Yue is shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He is able to ensnare his opponents with invisible tendrils that bind them in place and allow him to attack them with no problem, but this only works on weak opponents. *'Shinkūmyō Mask': His mask takes the form of a Noh mask and is solid white having only two eye holes and no markings on it, to use he snaps his fingers and it forms on his face instantaneously. :*'Power Augmentation': While wearing the crystal mask, Yue's Shinkūmyō powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his mental capabilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, Page 1 *'Kakumyo' (覚醒をクリア, Clear Awakening): Yue uses this to travel long distances, to open he uses his zanpakutou to tear open a gateway in the air and then turns to stabilize it. He states this is not his preferred way to go but its faster than Shunpo. *'Mekura' (盲, ignorance): Yue's Mekura has become exceedingly more powerful over the years, capable of completely overwhelming a Cero Oscuras from an unnamed arrancar and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from the tips of his fingers and in a tri-focused beam of green energy. *'Shōsho' (証書, deed): When wearing his Shinkūmyō mask, Yue gains a hierro type skin that can deflect some shikai attacks and he can endure low level cero blast. *'Full Shinkūmyō Transformation:' When his emotions grow uncontrollable his mask changes and then the hollow skin covers his body and his inner blank takes over, and bars him from using his bankai state, but allows full access to his shikai powers but he is far more feral in this state. *'Unarikyo' (金切り声を叫び, Screech Cry): Yue uses this technique to reach speeds that far exceed his shunpo, but unlike normal Shinkūmyō his is silent rather than being punctuated by the screeching sound. Stats Trivia *Yue has a counterpart on Narutofanon Yue Kurayami and his purpose now is to be Fenix-sama's Main character after the World Court Saga replacing Taka Fuyutama. *Tennōtsume is loosely based off of the Golden Tiger Claws from the show Xiaolin Showdown in appearance. References